Motor vehicles include a plurality of window glasses and a corresponding plurality of window regulators to raise and lower the window glasses either manually or with a power assist. Whereas a myriad of window regulators have been proposed and/or utilized in raising and lowering the windows of motor vehicles, each of the prior art devices has suffered from one or more disadvantages.
Specifically, the prior art regulators can be very complicated, relatively maintenance prone, relatively heavy, relatively large and/or relatively erratic in operation. The complicated construction adds to the cost of manufacture and assembly and thereby adds to the ever increasing cost of the associated motor vehicle. The maintenance problems exacerbate the problems of motor vehicle ownership. The relatively heavy devices add to the weight of the vehicle and thereby lower the gas mileage of the vehicle. The relatively large size complicates the use of the regulator in the evermore narrow profiles of the doors of modem day motor vehicles. Finally, the relatively erratic operation is annoying and inconvenient.